


The Beanie

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [49]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	The Beanie

Ah, the first day that really felt like fall. Sure, it was halfway into the season, but at least it was somewhat cold. That meant it was time for hot coffee, sweaters, beanies, blankets, and warm fires. As you sat down on the now old leather couch you’d had for awhile, you propped open a book and began to reread some of your favorite lines. Nothing felt better than being in a big old sweatshirt, ripped loose jeans, and some funky looking socks you got from the discount section at Hot Topic.

As you were reading you heard someone open and close the front gate. You peered through the peep hole and saw that Michael was heading towards the door. You knew it was pouring outside, so you ran to turn on the coffee machine, just in case he wanted something warm to drink. When Michael opened the door, he wiped off his boots on the mat, and then laid his jacket on a nearby chair. 

You walked over to go greet him, but then you couldn’t help but notice that he was wearing a beanie. He hadn’t worn them in a while, no need to wear them in the middle of summer, As he held his arms out for a hug you fell into his arms and giggled. He thought you were just being silly again, and let go of you, but you stayed close to him. He stared at you while you continued hugging him. Befuddled he asked, “y/n, is everything okay?” You kept hugging him as he went to go sit on the sofa. You replied back in an awfully chipper tone, “everything is great!”

As you cuddled with him on the sofa, you noticed that he was shivering a bit, still damp from the rain outside. You quickly got up and went to go make him coffee. You poked your head out from the kitchen and said with the same happy tone, “Milk? Cream? Sugar for my sugar?” Michael laughed and raised an eyebrow at you, normally you weren’t too keen on the cutesy nicknames and constant touching. He started to get up but you rushed over and pushed him back on the couch playfully, “sit, you sit there, I can get the coffee! Just tell me how you want it.” Michael told you he preferred milk and sugar, and you skipped off to the kitchen once again to make his drink,

When you placed the drink in Michael’s hand you winked at him and then laid back down next to him. Something about him in that beanie -  _whew_ he was a looker. You kissed his cheek as you sat there watching t.v. with him. After a few moments, he mentioned that he was still cold, so you ran to get the biggest blanket you had. It was a giant soft cuddly blanket with a rose printed on it, you loved it, and best of all, it was so big that you and Michael could both fit under it. (To be fair, you could’ve been on opposite ends of the house and you both could still use it.) You threw it over Michael and yourself, giggling the whole time, and snuggling close, reassuring Michael that this was all for his well being.

When he finished his coffee, he set the mug back down on the table and then put his arm around you. You kissed his chin and then playfully chatted about him being the cutest guy in the world. As he sat there he couldn’t help but wonder what had come over you, normally you were very shy and reserved, but today you were extremely affectionate.

 While the two of you were cuddling he glanced at you and asked, “so why all the extra love today y/n?” 

You knew he was going to notice your flirtatiousness, but you didn’t think he was actually going to call you out on it, “Just happy to see you.”

He nodded and kissed your forehead, “mmm cool.”

After another half hour on the couch, Michael removed his beanie. You quickly grabbed it and put it back on him, “you look cute in it.” 

He laughed, “is this where all of the affection is coming from?”

You kissed his cheek repeatedly, “yessssss, but it’s cute.”

Michael got up and walked away for a moment, when he came back, he put a beanie on your head and smiled, “you look cute in them too.”


End file.
